1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaving devices and, more particularly, to shaving devices having apparatus for dispensing a non-solid shaving aid material.
2. Background Information
Conventional safety razors typically include a disposable razor cartridge mounted in a reusable handle, or a handle and cartridge combined into a unitary disposable unit. Most razor cartridges include a frame, at least one razor blade, and a strip of shaving aid material attached to the frame. Shaving aid materials include, but are not limited to lubricating agents, drag reducing agents, depilatory agents, cleaning agents, medicinal agents, and the like that enhance the shaving process. The strip of shaving aid material is typically attached to the razor cartridge adjacent to the razor blade(s). An additional shaving aid material (e.g., a shaving cream) is also typically used with the razor cartridge.
Shaving aid material strips typically comprise a water-soluble material that is intended to be dispensed during the act of shaving, and a water-insoluble material that is not intended to be dispensed during shaving. The water-insoluble material provides a medium for supporting and/or holding the water-soluble material. An example of a water-insoluble material is a polystyrene, and an example of a water-soluble material is a polyox-type material. Both of these types of materials are well known in the art.
Several disadvantages are often associated with some shaving aid strips. For example, the useful life of shaving aid strips can vary significantly depending on the shaving habits of the user, and the environment in which the razor cartridge is being used and/or stored. The amount of shaving aid material being dispensed can also vary over the life of the shaving device. Consequently, an initially adequate dispersion rate may subsequently become inadequate. In addition, the types of shaving aid material that can be dispensed in a shaving aid strip are limited. 
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a shaving device that overcomes these shortcomings in the art.